


Sometimes You Have to Know Your Strengths

by yuniesan



Series: Anthony's Secret Toy Chest [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Background Steve/Tony, Civil War what Civil War, F/M, M/M, Someone stop me, This is Getting Out of Hand, and right at the same time, everything will go wrong, forget the tags they don't matter anymore, never get between these two and sex, oh god this got dirty really quick, slight BDSM, this is just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuniesan/pseuds/yuniesan
Summary: Natasha's side of the Tony Stark makes sex toys saga, because this can only get kinkier.





	Sometimes You Have to Know Your Strengths

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I think I'm getting a little embolden by writing these stories, so much so that it's a series now.

_Wipe the Asset_ was something that Natasha wanted to make sure was never uttered to James Barnes ever again, but there were times where he would tell her that he felt something on the fringes of his mind. They tried everything that they could to bring him down, to keep him from reverting into the asset, to keep him from becoming a weapon for Hydra. They had started this as friends, and at first it was just a workout in the gym, fighting, running, training. Keeping his mind off of everything that could put him where he didn’t want to be. It didn’t work at all, they both had scars from their past, some shared, others separately earned on their own.

“What can we do?” James asked her one day. “We can’t keep training, it’s not fucking working anymore. The nightmares come back, the code words are there and I’m afraid I’m going to wake up and kill someone.”

“Maybe we should try something else,” she had told him smiling. “There are other ways to combat aggression, or any kind of excess energy to the point where you’re so tired you don’t want to think anymore.”

“And what the fuck is that?”

“Well essentially we can fuck each other’s brains out,” she smiled to him. Emotion is something that neither one of them shared with anyone, but it came easy for the two of them because they knew it was a calculated move.

That’s how the arrangement had started, just two friends dealing with their own demons in bed with one another. Friends with benefits in a way, but after a while it became more than that and they tried a million different things in that room. It was a special room that Stark had built for her in the new Avengers facility, just a place for her to hide her little knickknacks. Mostly her knives and her guns, but they were only taking up one corner of the room, and she had scoffed at Stark for giving it to her because the space had been empty.

It had a secret lock and only she could open it, there were no cameras, no A.I. nothing but her weapons and sometimes just her thinking of what to do with it. So they put a special metal framed bed that would withstand the pull of a supersoldier, a bench, a chair, a couch, anything they could think about. The walls were lined with hooks and toys, some were for him others for her. It was just a game for them to play, no one would know the wiser, except they had to make sure that not even the house A.I. would tattle on them. They only played at night when they knew others would be sleeping, where no one would notice James walking into her room.

They were limited on what toys they had mainly because they couldn’t physically go out and buy them, they were Avengers of course, but also because the chair and the bed and even the bench and the couch could be made to be something else. It all came in giant boxes and they had just thought that she was trying to make her room more hers. The toys would be more noticeable, especially if they ordered it in large quantities, since the mail was usually sorted by their teammates. So they made due with what they could get that wasn’t very noticeable.

So the day the package showed up at the facility Natasha had been intrigued, mainly because the genius inventor had ordered something from a website that didn’t exist in any record. She had made sure to keep any eye out for the inventor and see what he was up to and of course she hadn’t been disappointed.

 _“You know if you’re going to order sex toys, you should have told me,”_ she had told him when she popped up in his workshop the moment he opened the box. When she noticed that they were marketed for the Avengers she was doubly intrigued and told the man about her secret with Barnes. They had come to a secret agreement, she would try things out, and he would provide, without anyone else knowing anything about it.

When she walked into her room trying to contain her glee, because she was a trained assassin for crying out loud, but she saw what some of the things had been and wanted to try it all. She downloaded the application that the toys instructed they needed in order to run, and started paring them with her phone before she sent a message to James about their rendezvous for the night.

“So what has you so excited?” he asked the moment he walked through her bedroom door.

She smiled at him for a moment before pulling him into their special room. The toys were set up on the bed and he looked at her fascinated by what she was showing him.

“So I have a supplier now,” she smiled at him. “And these are all prototypes for things they need tested, and I volunteered for us to have them tested.”

“Who,” he said and she knew he couldn’t trust a single person, not even his best friend the great Captain America.

“Don’t be mad,” she said but he crossed his arms. “It’s Stark.”

“Fuck,” James said pacing the room.

“Don’t worry too much he’s not going to say a thing, it appears that he created a sex toys division that no one is supposed to know about, and he created these,” she pointed at all of the things on the bed. “Apparently he has a thing for a certain Captain, and doesn’t want to scare the man so instead he created a few toys to fulfill his desires.”

“He should just ask Steve out already, that boy has been pining for him since before he dragged my ass here.”

“Well they’re idiots,” she said sitting down on the bed. “But he’s a genius so that means that some of this is worth wild.”

“Explain what they do and we’ll talk about maybe doing something to help that madman with his research, and maybe get him to make more for us.”

She took her time explaining each toy, the creams, powders, and even the paddle that had the spider on it. He looked intrigued by all of it, but she knew he was wary for it all.

“It doesn’t have to be you at first, we’re both very dominant personalities, but maybe we could switch from time to time,” she said hopeful of what they could do.

“You know when we started this, I thought why would you even want to try anything with me, I’m a damaged person, but you were just as damaged as me,” he said.

“James, we’re just two broken people who found one another, but honestly if you want to know the truth of why I started this it was probably because I was attracted to you, and with me relationships have always been difficult to deal with.”

“I used to be a relentless flirt, I went out with as many women as I could because I could, and no one stopped me. With you, after everything that I’ve been through I feel a small part of my old self coming back.”

“Wait does that mean we’ve been dating this whole time?” she asked surprised. “You never took me to dinner and I just fall into bed with you.”

“Maybe we should try a real date one day,” he smiled before pulling her towards him. “But for today let’s just have a little fun.”

“So who’s in control?” she asked as her hands ran their way up his chest.

“Me,” he whispered to her. “I’ll wear this just for you, and you can control when to release the cock ring, but that’s all I’m giving you control over.”

She shivered at the thought of having him all over her, they had been playing at this game for a while now, but every time they tried something new it would give her pleasure to comply to whatever he wanted.

“Strip, and pull your hair up so it’s not in the way,” he said to her, but not doing the same thing.

When she was down to just her panties and bra he smiled, she was pulling her hair up into a makeshift bun, it had grown out since the fight with Ultron and she hadn’t cut it since. James liked it longer because he like to run his good hand through her hair.

“No speaking unless I tell you to speak,” he said and she could only nod at him, she was giving him complete control over her and it sent shivers up her spine. “Now on your knees,” he said as he walked over to the bed and picked up several items. His back blocking her view so she wasn’t sure what he had chosen from the pile of things she had taken from Stark.

“I’m not going to blindfold you, because we both have a problem with losing control of our sight, and I’m not going to gag you either because honestly I love the sounds you make when we’re together.”

She couldn’t help but smile at what he was saying, anticipation was rushing through her body over what he would do to her. When he turned back towards her he held one of the creams that she had swiped, it was a sexual enhancement cream, one that would magnify the pleasure for her body, depending on where he put it. With a smirk on his face he walked over to her and kneeled until they were at eye level.

He slowly unclasped her bra and pulled it away revealing her breast to him, but he hadn’t looked down instead he kept his eyes on hers as his good hand ran up and down her stomach before settling on her breast, squeezing one nipple until it was hard, making her gasp. The eye contact enhancing everything about what he was doing. He broke away from looking at her and began paying attention to her other breast, licking and nipping at it while his metallic hand slowly caressed the skin. Always careful not to lose control. Even though the hand was cold against her warmth, it only sent shivers of anticipation through her.

He put the cream on his metallic hand and pulled away from her nipple as he slowly spread the cream over her breast, making sure not to touch the cream with his own skin. She knew that he was making sure that it was for her pleasure only, not his, which meant that they would be at it for a while before he was inside of her. She wasn’t entirely sure about anything at that moment, she was only sure about what his hands were doing to her. Working the cream over her nipples slowly before he slipped the hand under her panties and spread it through her legs, and into her body in slow strokes. When he pulled away she cried out at the loss of his touch, but he went to clean his hands and make sure that he didn’t have any excess cream left over.

As she waited she started to feel a slight tingling sensation spreading throughout her body, the cream was working, and now she actually didn’t know if she wanted to praise Stark for creating it or curse the man. He was good at what he did, even if he did it under the guise of fulfilling his own damn fantasies.

“You’re squirming,” James said, watching her from across the room, still fully dressed. He walked over where she knelt on the ground and unzipped his pants, pulling out his half hard dick in front of her mouth. “I need you to suck until I’m hard, but you’re not allowed to make me come, and you can only use your pretty little mouth.”

Nodding at his instructions she placed her hands on her thighs and slowly licked her lips before she moved forward and licked the tip of his dick. She licked the small strip of skin on the side, slowly sliding up and down before fully taking him into the warmth of her mouth and sucking on it. She slowly fucked him with her mouth, taking more and more as he hardened for her, she kept going until she knew that he was close to coming and pulled out. The buzzing on her skin was driving her crazy, all she wanted to do was jump on top of him until the feeling went away.

James pulled away from her and stripped out of his clothes until he was standing in front of her at full attention, his body was perfect to her, even the metal arm which he constantly cursed at was perfect to her. It was a part of him and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Come help me put this on,” he said and she nodded. This was the longest she had gone without ever talking but the anticipation was killing her and she didn’t want to ruin it with words.

Standing up she walked over the slowly helped him into the special harness that Stark had created, naming it the Black Widow, specifically made for a woman to control her male lover’s affections. She used this as her only chance to touch the man in front of her, running her fingers up and down his torso, feeling the warmth of his body, and the scars that made him who he was. To her he was perfect, because even though they were both flawed they saw the best in each other. Once she was done she pulled away and grabbed her phone, opening the app and tightening the cock ring, before looking up to him and making sure that he was comfortable with the pressure. He groaned the moment it finished encasing his dick in a tight grip, and she knew that it was perfect.

He pulled her into another demanding kiss, tasting her, taking what he needed, she felt his hardness against her stomach and nearly loss herself. Guiding her towards the bed he kissed her neck mumbling something in Russian, that she couldn’t hear over the buzzing of her skin. Pushing her down he pulled up one of her legs and slowly kissed the skin before settling on her thigh and slowly sucking, leaving his mark on her.

“I’m going to fuck you once like this before I tie you to the bed and have my way with your little cunt,” he said.

Whenever he talked dirty to her she became excited, he wasn’t the man out of time like Steve was, he had lived in several decades even though they wiped it from his mind. So he had picked up on somethings, and even worked closely with the Red Room, that was the first time they had met, but it hadn’t been like how they were now, nothing could compare to what they were now.

Just as he entered her, the Avengers alarm went off and the two of them nearly screamed in frustration.

“Fuck really now,” she said the first words she had spoken since they had started. She wanted to scream out even more but it was a level three emergency and that meant it was something huge. She pulled out her phone from where it had fallen and loosened the grip on James’ dick, and he groaned from the loss of pressure as they walked over towards her weapons wall.

They kept spare uniforms in the room in case of emergency, but at that moment she just wanted to burn the whole place down if it meant that James would fuck her into the mattress. Instead they stood up and got dressed the uniform only enhanced the buzzing in her skin and the world be damned if she was going to survive a level three attack without creaming her fucking suit.

They were in the quinjet without any questions, she was at the controls while everyone else walked sleepily into the damn thing. She wanted to kill them all but at that moment she was going to settle on killing whatever triggered the alarm.

Even though she knew Stark was in the same predicament as she was she couldn’t help put want to strangle the man for making something do god damned effective. Instead she focused on the mission, when all she wanted to do was strip down and stick her hand down her pants as the world watched. By the time they returned she rushed off towards her room, saying something about waiting for morning for the debrief. As she walked into her room James tackled her onto the bed and pinned her down.

“No time for foreplay,” he grunted at her as he stripped out of his clothes, and pulling her zipper down exposing her naked torso to him. “No fucking time.”

He yanked down her leather suit exposing her to him, but he stood at the foot of her bed, no special room, no bonds, just them naked. He kissed the inside of her thigh like he had before but this time he made his way up to her wet heat and licked the sensitive skin making her scream out.

“God you’re so wet for me,” he said as he slowly put one of his fingers inside of her.

“James, not time just fuck me now,” she couldn’t take it, she didn’t want any teasing, the battle had gone on too long and her body was on fire.

“As you wish,” he said as he lined himself up and slowly pushed his way inside of her, grabbing her thighs until he was fulling her up in places she hadn’t realized existed. She could be exaggerating because the cream was driving her nuts but all she could do was adjust herself until he began moving in and out of her.

“Harder,” she yelled out and he began pounding into her like his life depended on it.

Gone was the slow night they had thought about, the long hours of him fucking her, or of her riding him until they were both so exhausted they slept like the dead. Now it was just a carnal need to take and give.

“Harder,” she grunted.

So he picked her up and crawled onto the bed seating her until she could grab the railing of her own bed and hold on as he grabbed her hips and started a brutal rhythm that had her gasping and shaking under him. He was grunting over her, and all she could do was try to breathe as she moaned at his relentless effort. He was hitting her in all of the right places, and neither one of them could say a coherent word as he continued.

The moment she came she swore she saw stars dancing in the air, before he grunted and came inside of her. He fell on top of her and she relished the pressure of his body against hers.

“Next time, this will not end like this,” he said to her and she knew that he was fighting his drowsiness.

“Next time will be after a proper date,” she smiled.

After cleaning up he pulled her into his body, he was always warmer than she was, and they fell asleep together. As she savored the dull ache between her thighs, it was a good feeling.

The next morning, she saw Tony sitting at the counter sipping his coffee, his hair standing all over the place as Steve made breakfast in the kitchen.

“How was your night?” he asked her in a quiet voice.

“Well I think I have a boyfriend now,” she said smiling at him.

“So do I,” he said grinning towards her.

**Author's Note:**

> If I write another one, I swear it will be Steve being a dominant over Tony.... (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)  
> I have no shame whats so ever (¬‿¬)


End file.
